


Twisted Perverse Night

by ragnarok89



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Mindfuck, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot, Subspace, Triggers, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't wait any longer for release, and he is going to take what is his only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Perverse Night

Demons do not exist any more than gods do, being only the products of the psychic activity of man. (Sigmund Freud)

Slick like blood and tepid as ice, the Darkness couldn't hold back any more of his prolonged fantasies and he proceeded to make them become no longer apparitions of reality. He held the auburn-haired angel in place, legs straddling her hips and his mauve cape fell upon his form in serpentine grace.

"W-What are you doing?" Her soft voice asked her captor, every question a small death burning in her mind.

A dark chuckle froze her completely, icy blackness taking her every vein and muscle before his face filled the entirety of her vision. His tongue of magma slunk out to dampen her pale neck as she tried desperately not to let out a pained wail, but to no avail.

"My sweet, do you not want me? Because...it's you I want..." He slowly spoke the tainted words in a whisper, displaying his control over her. A sharp nip to her neck brought tears as hot as flame from her eyes, sending her to reel until she would fight him no more. Strong arms claimed the lithe female, eliciting a small cry from honeyed lips. He leaned his head forward, his flaxen bangs brushing her forehead and his sharp fangs surfaced upon her tender lips, a deep growl echoing between them.

"Good girl...you're doing well, pretty one..." His voice slithered past his mouth, brushing his lips over her own. She sobbed in fear as he lifted her hips forward, her vision clouded by the abscence of light in the room, the sky continually luminiscent of the stars. "Tell me, my sweet...does this hurt at all?" He giggled before he lowered himself to her chest. One blink of an eye and he sat upon his knees, freeing his item of saccharine gold and the eye of Horus blinked wildily in the middle. He marked her, the power of the Sennen Item raking over her clothes until they fell in tattered shreds on the bed.

She screamed when his intention was made apparent. Honey eyes formed pools under her eyes, lifting her head to see a lecherous grin. The smile was boiling with a greater thirst for her supple youth. At another blink of her eye and he had pulled himself back on top of her, eyes colored with feral pyres. He unzipped himself of his khaki trousers, giggling fiendishly as he placed his malevolent scepter back into his belt. He then leaned down so his teeth bit into her neck, red juicy blood quelling any second thoughts of taking what was his and his only. The auburn-haired girl screamed now, instinctively curling her body into a fetal position. She then felt his erect arousal brush her inner thigh, an exquisite flush rushing to her cheeks.

A sweet caress of lips on her soft flesh brought hazel eyes back to amethyst. Worry shone clear honey eyes as the creature above her cooed longly for her ears alone. "Mine...little one..." With one swift thrust, he took her virginity. After positioning himself so his erection would be embraced by her vaginal walls, he claimed her as his mind threw itself into a black haze.

Pain was all she knew at that moment. The intense agony in her lower regions and the brutal fire of her emotional turmoil. She was being soiled by her brother's enemy, and her friends' enemy. He tensed above her and he started to push in even more, continuing his thrusts and deepining in the process. He captured her lips in a firey embrace, their lips crashed together and thighs tightened. Sun-kissed lips found and sank over a pliant breast, suckling even as he drove his hips forward in a faster frenzy than before. The girl cried out, hanging onto what little sanity she had left. Her frail hands sought his clothed and muscular chest, running over the countours of his pectorals, hearing him barely surpress a breathy growl. He reared back, sending little tremors through the angel underneath him. His hips rocked forward hard, jarring her against the bed until his name fell past her lips like a mantra. The room seemed echo among them, humming in approval and drove their stamina to new levels.

He grinned in fiendish delight as he swept her up into a world of pleasure, both their arousals growing. The swift rush of skin on skin sent the angel soaring into heaven, gaspinmg and moaning as tears clouded her eyes. He rocked harder and she arched her back forward, all too aware that she was further betraying her friends and Onii-chan.

A sweet scream of syrupy bliss reverberated through the room and unbeknownst to her, filling the hallway also. The Darkness ached for release, so he continued to thrust in her lithe body before finally setting himself into the climax he desperately wanted and craved for. The dance of eternity sank into existence once more in his deep snarl of undulation as his white seed sprayed inside her.

She sobbed when she came down from the heavens, but they quieted when her fear got the best of her. She melted in oblivion when the Darkness leaned forward to nuzzle her beautiful neck, hearing him giggle maliciously. The Darkness's purple eyes bled crimson, relishing in the feel of her body against his own. She was his, body, mind, and soul. Their love would never reciprocate, but the growing child within her womb would bind her to him for all eternity.

"Shizuka-koi..." He whispered, catching her lips in a dominating kiss, pulling back when she submitted to his control.


End file.
